<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Was Holding It In by HotBabyMama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474802">Dream Was Holding It In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotBabyMama/pseuds/HotBabyMama'>HotBabyMama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom Dream my beloved! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Dream, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, One Shot, Smut, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotBabyMama/pseuds/HotBabyMama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dream had to hold in his piss and not go to the toilet because they were winning in MCC? What if when they're finally done Sapnap decides to bother him and not let him go?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom Dream my beloved! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2273285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream Was Holding It In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh yeah, guys! By the way, before everyone leaves because I know a lot of people are gonna be leaving-" Sapnap blinked. They just won MCC and Dream wanted to leave so fast? "Sorry I'm gonna mute up so I don't- it's not on your stream."</p><p>Before he could even try and stop the blond, he was already gone from the discord. Quietly he hummed looking over at his stream chat. He might as well end stream, check on him and celebrate together.<br/>
George bust out laughing. Something Karl said that Sapnap was too occupied thinking to hear. Probably about his 100% win rate.</p><p>"Right. I'll go celebrate with Dream now."</p><p>George's playfully offended voice rang through to his headphones. "Sapnap's leaving too?!" And as he heard Karl let out a weird noise he clicked off, rolling his eyes at his idiot friends.</p><p>Getting up, he scratched his cheek as he took few nimble steps and creaked open his doors as quietly as he could. He could hear his boyfriend still talk to his stream. Dream's voice was muffled, only hearable because he forgot to completely close his doors, leaving them ajar. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." It was spoken so fast Sapnap registered the words only after they were spoken. Dream spoke like he was rapping all the time but today was even faster.</p><p>As he peeked inside he narrowed his eyes, squinting to see into the darkness. Dream always seemed to be too lost in his own business to notice the sun go down. He was always so responsible but when it came to small things like that he was like a little kid. The only light in the room was the glaring screen that was showing off Youtube.</p><p>His stream ended.</p><p>Dream sighed (a sigh of relief?) and as soon as his chair swinged around and his green eyes landed on the brown ones, his movement stopped altogether.</p><p>Sapnap eyes widened as his grin came back, ten times stronger, and he launched himself at the sitting man. "We won!!" A surprised gasp left Sapnap confused but he ignored it when he felt the tallers arms wrap around his body and his face nuzzle into his shoulder. His heart clenched at his little pup. As he reached over to pat his head, a small whine made him flush up. Did Dream just...?</p><p>"Sapnap-" Before Dream could finish, a pair of lips were already on his. He moaned into it, eyebrows furrowed, hand clutching Sapnap's shirt and the brunette licked his bottom lip, asking for permission to go inside, a little aggressively. The older loved being treated more roughly, both of them knew it and Sapnap teased him a little too much for it but this time it was different. Weakly he slapped his boyfriend's shoulder.</p><p>The first thing Sapnap noticed when he pulled away was the way Dream was panting cutely and he'd called it out if he didn't see the teary green eyes. "...Dream? Sorry... I, uh?"<br/>
"No.. it's fine." Dream chuckled seeing his face. "I just need to go to the toilet... *Now*."</p><p>He was getting ready to get up from his seat, his movement clumsy but Sapnap shifted closer instead of pulling away.</p><p>"So. You cry when you need to pee?"</p><p>Dream's mouth opened but let out no sound before his eyebrows furrowed as he laughed out, so genuinely, at Sapnap being an idiot. 'How was he so ridiculous?' was the question swirling in head. In the middle of laughing he took a glimpse of Sapnap's face, that was just staring at him, before covering his eyes that now were tearing up from the laughter. "Of- Of course not." He was so out of breath he had to choke out the words. "Sapnap-" But before he could continue his body stilled as a hand made it's way to his crotch area and nearly made him release what he was holding in. Weakly he grabbed onto Sapnap's hand as it still stayed in the tender spot and unconsciously rubbed his thighs together. The fact that he still held it in was amazing.</p><p>Dream was about to scold him until he took in the sight of his boyfriend's face. Sapnap had small stars in his eyes. His mouth was formed in a small o shape as he muttered 'wow' under his breath. He rubbed around and pressed his fingers, lightly, dipping them into the skin.</p><p>The satisfaction that came out of his chest as he saw his usually proud and unyielding puppy stay still with his eyes half lidded and his legs squeezed together nearly made him puff out his chest. No matter how many times they did Sapnap always couldn't shake the excitement off after seeing Dream down on his knees, unresisting and obeying every word. Maybe 'every' was an exaggeration since he was a huge brat but he still listened most of the time.</p><p>But today he even more sensitive. Dream's mouth was trembling even though all Sapnap did was kiss and touch him through the jeans. His face was red and his eyes looked so adorable while tears formed in them. At first it scared the brunette. He thought he did something wrong but it was only because Dream really needed to pee? If toilet need made him like this, Sapnap should just start locking the bathroom and hiding the key.</p><p>"Hey.." Dream's eyes focused on his. Knowing it'll drive him crazy, Sapnap licked his lips. "I want a reward for winning MCC."</p><p>"Wha- I, I won it too Sapnap."</p><p>"Is that a no to my reward?"</p><p>Dream's hand clenched. He looked as if he wanted to say yes, be good and obey but he was still fidgeting. As if he was on thin ice and just a small push would make him agree.<br/>
"...Be a good puppy?" Sapnap had to hold in a barking laugh as Dream's eyes shattered and he nodded. He truly loved the nickname. The memory won't ever leave him, how the first time he called Dream 'puppy' as a joke but then saw how his face went red and his breath evened out unnaturally. At the time he couldn't help but kiss him and whisper the new nickname over and over again as he marked up his neck. He still remembers the way his lips tasted like hot chocolate both of them just drank.</p><p>A ray of light flew across the dark room as both of them heard a car speed by the usually quiet street. The short, intense staring contest ended as the room turned darker once again. Sapnap pressed his palm harder to the crotch area.</p><p>Dream's hips stuttered as he completely pulled away with an endearing gasp. His eyes were teary and his breathing heavy. Even though he was taller than Sapnap he looked so small, hunched over, holding his jeans so desperately and the tears only fuelled the need to ruin him. So Sapnap reached over and quietly coo'ed at the blond. Even though he was clutching the clothes he hesitantly let it go as soon as a hand appeared in front of him.</p><p>It was always like that. Dream acted like a brat but always obeyed. Only his comments were really annoying, he was snarky, he was cocky. But when it came down to submitting all he needed to get was a head pat or a hand on a neck and he'd whimper.</p><p>Sapnap watched as Dream bit his bottom lip while his jeans were getting unzipped. Then he lowered his gaze and smirked. "Dream, how badly do you have to pee?" How fun. Even though it was covered by Dream's boxers he could see his already half hard cock twitch.</p><p>"Really-" The taller took a sharp shaky breath in as his boxers were pulled down, releasing him. "...badly."</p><p>This time Sapnap couldn't stop himself from laughing. Something about this was so funny and this just might be his sadistic side speaking.</p><p>The chair squeeked as the standing male leaned forward. His tone lowered as he spoke words he'd never thought would leave his mouth. "What if you pissed all over yourself? Just like everyone call you. A little. Pissbaby." But he didn't care. You have to try everything at least once in life.<br/>
And maybe he'd hate to admit it, but imagining Dream pissing all over himself seemed hot.</p><p>So nothing stopped him from grabbing and gently squeezing the trembling cock. Not even Dream, who seemed to be too preoccupied whining and rubbing his thighs together which only turned Sapnap on more. "Dream's so desperate. Aren't you?" It was supposed to be more playful but it was hard keeping himself together. He wanted to watch Dream completely dirty himself. Right now.</p><p>He slid his hand, up and down. His other hand went up his shirt and grabbed roughly at his hip. He wanted to fuck the blond but at the same it would be harder to watch. It already was a show and only now did Sapnap realized how tears looked so amazing on the other. They made Dream look so wreckable. They made him look as if he was only existing to do everything Sapnap wanted. Not even the slight glare Dream sent him after he rubbed him faster was scary.</p><p>Dream's demeanor changed. The tears slid down his face as his eyebrows furrowed and his grip on his thighs tightened. And Sapnap watched as his lover's cock twitched in his hand and started leaking. Yellow piss came out, even more than he expected and it spilled, all over Dream's stomach that was going up and down, his thighs that were covered by his jeans and down his hand. The noises that left his mouth sounded like relief and pleasure. Normally it'd would've disgusted him but the way Dream looked and sounded... Sapnap was sure even the person who hated pee would love it if they saw the way Dream looked so perfect and ruined.</p><p>The blond bit his trembling lip as he let out a small sound of relief and looked up with a frown at Sapnap. "...If you ever say anything about this to anyone you're dead." The shorter let out a barking laugh as he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He'd love to tell George about how piss is actually hot but he doesn't wanna die. "And, I'm still... hard?"</p><p>"Oh." Both of them glanced down to see, Sapnap's lower half. "We can take care of both of us in the bathroom?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>second thing i wrote pog<br/>if you have any constructive criticism tell me :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>